


Just One More Hit and Then We're Through, 'Cause You Could Never Love Me Back

by oh_mmrs



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coming In Pants, Consensual Underage Sex, Dry Humping, F/M, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6744577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_mmrs/pseuds/oh_mmrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in van days through post-hiatus, wives are in briefly, Bronx exists, no Declan and Saint. Brief underage sex, Patrick is seventeen.</p><p>What happens when "just one time" becomes many times? What happens when just sex starts to become something more?</p><p>Title from Nicotine by Panic! at the Disco</p><p>Co-authored with someone who still hasn't joined even though I've invited them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> un-beta'd except for my eyes, which have failed me before. Desperately need a beta.

Patrick rested his head against Pete's chest, his body carefully tilted. Jesus Christ, Pete had no idea what he was doing to him. Pete seemed to forget that he was still a horny teenager. Not that he liked Pete, it was just...He was pretty sure it was normal. Teenagers were horny all the time. It wasn't because it was Pete. He closed his eyes, hoping he could fall asleep before Pete did something stupid again with his dopey, perfect fucking smile. Pete smiled, and cuddled up closer, stroking a band through his hair. They were stuck in the van tonight, and it was pretty cold, so they were sharing a sleeping bag and quilts.

"Are you still awake?" Pete whispered. Patrick nodded, tilting his head to look at up at him.

"Yeah. I'm awake." He murmured, tilting his head against Pete's hand. Pete smiled, and dragged his fingers through Patrick's hair.

"You know what? You should never change your hair. I love your fringe." Patrick blinked at him, forced to move a little closer for warmth.

"Yeah?" He asked, reddening. Pete nodded, pulling Patrick closer.

"Yeah. It's nice. It's floppy. It's nice." He said again. Patrick swallowed, eyes widening a little as Pete pulled him closer, brushing him against his leg accidentally. He wriggled, moving so he was in a slightly less humiliating position.

"Thanks." He mumbled. Pete paused. Was that? Yeah. That was. That was a boner. He swallowed, blushing. Sometime he forgot Patrick was not as...good at controlling His...urges. Patrick's face flushed, closing his eyes to avoid looking at him. Oh fuck, he'd fucking noticed. His stomach balled up with anxiety, though unfortunately that was the only change. Pete snuggled closer.

"It happens." He murmured, dragging his hand through Patrick's hair. Patrick swallowed.

"Can you stop tugging my hair?" He blurted, the end turning into an almost-whine. Pete frowned, and reluctantly moved his hand away.

"It's relaxing." He said, sighing. Patrick swallowed. "Goodnight." He mumbled, reddening.

"Goodnight." Pete murmured, tucking his head into Patrick's neck. "Sleep well." Patrick shivered. Jesus. Did Pete really know that little about what turned him on? He was just...He was right there, and his lips were  
there, touching his skin, and he was breathing on him and...god, he was so, so fucked. Pete smiled, and pressed his lips to Patrick's neck, sucking gently. He stopped after a moment, waiting for Patrick to do...anything, to show it was okay. Patrick's eyes went wide, but he was silent. What did he do? He didn't  
really...want to tell him no. His breathing became almost panting, pants getting tighter. Pete hesitated, and then moved Patrick so they were chest to chest. He pressed his leg against Patrick's hard on, blinking at him nervously. Patrick's eyes grew bigger, his hips giving a tiny jerk forward against his will. Fuck fuck fuck fuck. What was this? He couldn't even think straight. He was so fucking hard and his pants were unbearably  
tight and the way Pete was looking at him was so, so hot. Pete tilted his head. Patrick looked scared. He didn't want a scared Patrick, he wanted a happy/aroused Patrick. "Is this okay?"  
Patrick swallowed, nodding. 

"Yes," he said, his voice a near whimper. Could Pete not see how much he fucking wanted him right now? He bit his lip, struggling to keep his hips still. Pete groaned as Patrick bit his lip, and moved forward, pressing his lips gently to Patrick's. Fuck. Was this okay? Patrick whimpered softly against his mouth, tilting his head. Jesus. He had never needed someone so close to him. He moved his hands down, groping his ass, desperate to just fucking touch him, hips thrusting against his thigh. Pete smiled, and pressed against him, pressing himself against Patrick. Wait. Fuck. This was...illegal.

"Trick. Tricky." He panted, mouth against his cheek Patrick gave a soft whine, looking at him with dark, half-closed eyes.

"Y-yeah?" He panted. Pete swallowed, biting back a groan. "

You're not legal." He murmured. "You're seventeen." Patrick swallowed, his cock throbbing hard at the front of his pants.

"I don't care. I fucking n-need you, I want you so badly," He whimpered, stroking his tongue against Pete's neck. Pete tried not to groan, and instead squeezed his eyes closed.

"God, Patrick. You're so fucking hot. I could go to jail." Patrick gave a soft whine of protest against his skin. 

"Nobody else is here. Please." He near begged, head tilting back. He was so fucking hard, and every tiny movement made his whole body ache with want. Pete swallowed, then pressed himself against Patrick. 

"Fine. I'm not actually doing any skin to skin with anything below the waist and above the knee." He said, tilting his head up against Patrick's mouth. Patrick nodded, though he desperately wished for more. He ground himself fast against Pete's thigh, still kissing his neck. 

"I want you, I need you, fuck," he hissed. Pete blinked, and pressed Patrick against the side of the van,  
thrusting gently against him.

"What, are you hard? I didn't notice." Pete murmured. Patrick's head tilted up, a moan slipping free despite himself.

"F-fuck." He managed, only feeling his blood rush faster as Pete pressed him back. Pete nipped at Patrick's throat, and then leaned away, sucking on his neck, that being the only point of contact

"Fuck what?" Patrick shuddered, palming Pete through his jeans. 

"Fuck me. Please." Pete thrust against Patrick's hand, biting his lip. 

"I can't. Really really can't." He said. "Fuck. We can grind, or whatever the fuck this Is." Patrick nodded, panting, pulling Pete closer. 

"Unhhhhhhh." He whined as he dragged his hips against Pete's body. Pete swallowed, grinding his hips against Patrick's. 

"Jesus." He moaned, biting Patrick's neck. Patrick's head tilted up, giving a little cry of pleasure. The front  
of his pants had a little wet spot of pre-cum, he was almost painfully hard. He closed his eyes in bliss as he ground against Pete's thigh. 

"I-I wish we could fuck...nnnhh...I want you, I w-want your cock in my ass, I want you to make me scream," he whimpered out, surprised by himself as he cupped Pete through his pants.

"Fuck." Pete moaned, thrusting against him. He needed to come. Patrick gave a high moan, shuddering with pleasure.

"P-Pete," he whimpered, cock throbbing hard now. Pete leaned forward, pressing his lips against Patrick's, moaning as they pressed together. Patrick shuddered, tangling his fingers in Pete's hair as he pressed  
him back. He whimpered into his mouth, grinding himself hard against Pete's thigh. Pete smiled into his mouth, and pulled away, thrusting against him.

"God. Patrick, you're so hot." Patrick panted softly, head tilted back.

"Nnhh...Pete..." he groaned. His face flushed a painful shade of red as he whimpered the other man's name, coming in his pants as Pete thrust against him. Pete groaned, pressing his lips against Patrick. Fuck. He thrust several more times against his leg before he came with a groan of the other man’s name. Patrick gave a soft, blissful whine, eyes half closed. He panted, waves of pleasure still washing over him. "...Holy fuck." He mumbled, feeling a mixture of ecstasy and shock.

Pete panted against him. "God. Patrick." He said softly, kissing his neck. "God." Patrick closed his eyes, tilting his head upwards for him. 

"T-that was amazing." He murmured. Pete kissed along his neck and jaw until he reached his lips, then  
murmured against them, 

"Yes. That was amazing." Patrick kissed him gently, smiling. "...why did it take us so long to finally do that?" Pete kissed him back for a moment before pulling away to reply.

"...I don't know." He said. "Jailbait?" He suggested, giving him a smile. Patrick laughed weakly. "...Yeah, maybe." He said with a grin. Pete smiled, and hugged Patrick against him.

"Now sleep?" He asked, pushing Patrick's hair back. Patrick nodded, leaning his head against him.

"You're amazing." He murmured. He wanted to say "I love you," but he couldn't quite manage it. Pete wrapped his arms around Patrick, pulling his head onto his chest.

"You're amazing too." He murmured. "Sleep. I've got you." He said. Patrick smiled, too tired to do anything about his sticky pants, nestling his head against him silently.

They continued their dirty little secret for months, eventually a couple of years.It was amazing, and wonderful, and god, Pete loved it. And Patrick did too. But something changed along the way. The sex happened less and less often, until it didn’t happen. They got girlfriends. They never talked about anything that had happened, the murmured, breathless, “I love you’s” against sweaty, sticky necks. The kisses stolen in between the sex, the small ones that happened out of the blue. And it was okay, because they had their times, and they were good times. No feelings involved, right? And yet Pete couldn’t help feeling a pang of jealousy when Patrick started seeing people.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girlfriend drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very sorry this is so late. It's formatted weird as well, I'm exhausted. I'l fix it at some point. Comments/criticism welcome and wanted.

Pete leaned closer to Ashlee, talking to her, but eyes fixed on Patrick. He was with Anna. They were in the bus, they'd be leaving soon. He didn't want to leave Ash, but at the same time, was relieved to have some time away.  
Patrick gave a weak smile, giving Anna a quick peck on the cheek before she left. God, why couldn't he just talk to her like a normal person? He tried to avoid making eye contact with Pete or Ashlee, padding back to his bunk. He didn't know why he disliked Ashlee so strongly. She just seemed so...phony. So not like Pete. So not right for him. But...at least he was happy, right? That was the important thing. He curled up on his side, silent. He felt like he was letting Anna down. He made up bullshit excuses for why they couldn't fuck, and he knew she was starting to get annoyed and probably a little miffed. He didn't understand what was wrong with him. He just...wasn't into it.

Pete kissed Ashlee goodbye, murmured that he'd of course email and call her. He didn't want to, but he would. She left, and he sat down on the couch, bored and kinda miserable. He wanted to go talk to Patrick, but they hadn't really been talking lately. He wanted to. He stood, and walked to the bunks, watching Patrick, but not saying anything  
.  
Patrick froze, feeling eyes on him. He looked over his shoulder, giving a tiny smile. "Oh. Hi." Pete swallowed, smiling slightly.

"Hi." He replied, watching him. "Ashlee left."

Patrick nodded, sitting up. "...Do you wanna come sit with me?"

Pete nodded, and moved towards him, sitting with his knees tucked up to his chest. "Hi." He said.

Patrick looked at his feet. "Hi." He murmured. "How's Ashlee?"

"Um. She's good. She wanted to move in with me." He said. "I don't know what to say."

Patrick swallowed, unsure why this made his stomach lurch. "...What do you think about it?"

Pete swallowed miserably. "I don't want her to." He said. "I want to...I don't know. I like her. But it hasn't been long."

Patrick nodded. "Maybe just tell her that you want to think about it? I don't know. I'm not good with that stuff."

"I'm sorry. I just...I don't know who to talk to." He said. "You're my best friend. At least, you were. I miss you."

Patrick flinched visibly. "...I miss you too. You're still my best friend." He said quietly.

"Why don't you talk to me anymore?" Pete asked, watching him miserably.

Patrick swallowed. "...You're busy with Ashlee."

"I don't...no. If you talked to me, I would rather be with you." He snapped.

Patrick flinched. "I do talk to you!" He said, hurt. "...You're just...It's all about her now."

"If you asked me to do things, I would. I don't want to spend as much time with her. I want to spend time with you." He said.

Patrick swallowed. "Really?" He asked uncertainly.

"I've known you for ages. You're my best fucking friend." He said. "God, Patrick."

Patrick winced. "...I'm sorry. You just seem really happy when you're with her."

Pete gave a weak smile. Happy. Yeah, sure. He didn't know why he didn't like having sex with her. He wished he liked having sex with her. "...I guess."

Patrick looked away. "I feel like something's wrong with me." He said uncertainly. He didn't want to talk to Pete about this, but he didn't have anyone else he felt okay bringing it up to.

Pete looked up, and crossed his legs, facing Patrick. "What do you mean?" He asked Patrick gently.

Patrick swallowed uncomfortably. "I mean...It's not that I don't like Anna. I do. I do like her. But...I can't...I keep putting off doing stuff with her, and she's starting to get upset. I'm just...not interested in it."

Pete flushed. Yeah. That was...he was glad Patrick was comfortable telling him. "Like...not interested in sex at all or with her?" He asked, not wanting to suggest anything. Cause Patrick has enjoyed himself when they had fucked, and he definitely was interested in Pete fucking him, back then.

Patrick swallowed, face flushing. "Not with her." He said uncomfortably.

"Like...with guys?" He asked, tilting his head.

Patrick's face went painfully red. "N-no, no, not like that, I don't know," he mumbled.

"Then like...that's okay. You don't have to...if you don't have interest, it's okay." He said. "That's a thing."

Patrick shrugged, nodding. "Okay." He said uncomfortably. He hated it, but Pete was right. He didn't have any issues if it was with a guy.

"Can you...do you feel comfortable with telling her that?" He asked.

Patrick swallowed. "...I'm not sure if it will go over that well, but yeah, I mean, I kinda have to."

"I think...yeah. You should." He said. "It sounds shitty, but it gives her the choice of leaving."

Patrick nodded. "...That doesn't sound shitty. It's honest. I wouldn't blame her."

"I'm sorry." He said. "I wish I could help you." He said, wanting to hug him.

Patrick shrugged. "You already have. It's a weird thing. Thanks."

"You...do you want a hug?" He asked. "I can make you a peanut butter and Doritos sandwich."

Patrick burrowed his head against him, wrapping his arms around him. "That's the most disgusting thing I've ever heard of." He mumbled.

Pete hugged him, pressing him against him. "It's really good." He said, sighing. "I miss you."  
Patrick swallowed. "...I miss you, too." He said honestly. "Can we go back to being us? We have girlfriends, but we can still hang out." He said, almost desperately.

Patrick nodded. "...I want to be like that again." He said seriously.

Pete smiled, and pressed closer against him. "Good. Me too. I love it." He had almost slipped up and said I love you. Which he did. More than anything But that wasn't the kind of thing you could tell your best friend. You can't say you want to spend the rest of your life with them, can you? No. You can't.


End file.
